


【布鲁游】See You Again

by Amorrd



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Change the end, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25954372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorrd/pseuds/Amorrd
Summary: 假如弧线摇篮崩塌时不动游星未能成功脱出，以至于卷进时空隧道来到更改后的未来。
Relationships: Bruno | Antinomy/Fudou Yuusei
Kudos: 5





	【布鲁游】See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> #时间线在结局后，有结局更改注意  
> #没有打牌 我不会  
> #爽文，我爽，嫑和我说5DS结局很好劝我想开点。我想不开啊 我当时哭得像个套娃和我知道它是好结局不冲突QnQ，我就是想写QnQ  
> #有温和太一四人组出没。私设如山，内含大量OOC。有蟹哥迷弟布鲁诺出没注意。布鲁诺全名是我胡掰的不要信

  
［Antinomy］：我好像恋爱了。  
［Paradox］：和谁？  
［Aporia］：和谁？  
［Antinomy］：唔，不动游星。  
［Paradox］：…………………………  
［Aporia］：全世界都知道你爱不动游星，可滚吧。  
［Antinomy］：呃，卢奇亚诺吗？  
［Aporia］：怎么，有意见？我也是阿波利亚，别小看人混蛋。  
［Antinomy］：我不是那个意思……  
［Zone］：哪个不动游星？@Antinomy  
［Antinomy］：……我家那个  
  
布鲁诺·约翰尼·安提诺米喜欢不动游星不是什么大事，倒不如说，很少有决斗者不喜欢不动游星。  
作为百年前阻止了「天灾」的英雄、WRGP的冠军以及D轮技术革命奠基人之一，不动游星在全世界拥有众多粉丝。他和未来生命「Z-one」的最终战至今依然被津津乐道，WRGP绝杀独角兽队更是被写进决斗史册，被人尊称为同调第一人。哪怕他的人生只有短短十八年。  
连后来享誉世界的决斗之王杰克·阿特拉斯都坦言：「我这一生唯一的宿敌，就是不动游星。」  
几乎每一个使用同调决斗的人都打从心底仰慕不动游星，安提诺米也不例外。他家里整整一墙不动游星相关传记，还有他的游星D轮收藏手办，足足摆了一柜。阿波利亚（正常状态）吐槽他「简直像个追星少女。」  
「诶——哪里有，」安提诺米反驳，「域也是不动游星的粉丝，你为什么不说他也像追星少女？」  
帕拉多克斯本来没想加入他们，此时也有点忍不住：「域可不会凌晨两点来书店门口等着排《不动游星WRGP比赛一百周年蓝光复刻首发版》。」  
阿波利亚：「而你已经有了《不动游星WRGP比赛一百周年蓝光纪念款》、《不动游星WRGP比赛一百五十周年蓝光普通版》、《不动游星WRGP比赛一百五十周年蓝光豪华版》……等。」  
安提诺米抱紧了碟片，生怕这俩人上前抢走他的本命。  
「爱他当然要花钱！」  
帕拉多克斯吐槽：「这钱不动游星又收不到。」  
阿波利亚闭了闭眼：「……你没救了。」  
而布鲁诺·安提诺米就是在这样的一天遇到了另一个「不动游星」。  
  
和赛场上凌厉冷静的风格相反，现实中的布鲁诺·安提诺米性格要温和的多。比如喜欢修理机械，再比如喜欢一个人宅着。与其他队友不同，他在弧线摇篮普通住宅区拥有一处独立住宅，还是买下的二手房。后来域问他原因，他哼哼唧唧好半天，最后不好意思的说这里到不动游星老宅只有半个小时车程。  
域的表情和阿波利亚一模一样。  
不过也正是因为他朴实的作风，邻居很难把他和赛场上叱咤风云的安提诺米联系到一处。大家都亲切的喊他「布鲁诺」。他也乐得自在，与邻居打成一片。  
安提诺米推着D轮慢慢往家走，帕拉多克斯和阿波利亚都表示不会和他一起回去（「那太丢人了。」帕拉多克斯说）。他听着不动游星新改编剧的OP，在心里盘算洗完澡后要好好欣赏一下新蓝光，最好搭配泡面一起看，他喜欢泡面，尤其是麻辣红莲魔龙口味。  
但在自家附近捡到一个陌生伤患绝不在他今天计划之内。  
对方半个身子泡在水里，意识不清，而D轮损坏严重。看起来像遭遇了一场决斗事故。安提诺米对这种情况再熟悉不过，常常有这样下作的对手——毕竟你不能保证每个参与者都光明磊落。  
而昏睡半宿，伤害比安提诺米想象中轻多的男人睁开眼睛，回答安提诺米的问题。  
「名字？不动游星。」  
  
［Zone］：…………  
［Paradox］：老实讲，我一点都不意外。  
［Aporia］：你就不应该把他留在自己家。我是普罗西多。  
［Antinomy］：我总不能把游星交给救济会或者扔在路边不管吧，他当时除了卡组和坏的不行的D轮什么也没有，好可怜啊。  
［Aporia］：什么都没有本来问题就很大好吗？  
［Antinomy］：喜欢不动游星的人是不会有问题的。  
［Paradox］：我看你最有问题。  
  
没有身份证明、没有现金，只有卡组和一辆损坏严重的D轮。自称「不动游星」的男人暂住在了安提诺米家。  
「这样真的可以吗？」那张和历史上不动游星极为相似的脸微微皱起眉头，「不会给你添麻烦吗？」  
「当然不会，」大男孩笑的爽朗，「因为如果是不动游星的话，肯定也不会对需要帮助的人置之不理的。啊，我是说历史上那位。」  
「历史上？」  
「当然啦，不然还能是哪位。」他把《不动游星WRGP比赛一百周年蓝光复刻首发版》拆开，双眼亮晶晶，「游星的父母给你起这个名字，一定也是不动游星的粉丝吧！要不要和我一起看？」  
  
不动游星伤口好的很快，只是「至少有一段时间没法进行决斗」，貌似是因为一些暗伤。安提诺米对他的来历从不多问，他自动给对方脑补了一个地下决斗者的悲惨身份。不过有的时候，年轻的职业选手还是会觉得有些奇怪。  
不动游星对历史相关似乎很感兴趣，他无意中瞟过一眼，发现屏幕上都是市图书馆历年来的电子报纸。不动游星对一些家用电器也不是很擅长，而他的D轮老旧的像是从博物馆开出来的一样——说真的，要不是穿越时空这种事太匪夷所思，安提诺米几乎要觉得这人就是不动游星本人，毕竟不动游星一直没找到遗体，是不是？  
「你应该去写小说。」帕拉多克斯挖苦他。  
「这有什么不可能的，」安提诺米忽然觉得自己这个想法很靠谱，他转头问正在喝咖啡的域，「我记得不动游星最后不就是和来自未来的人进行的决斗？那个人还和域你的名字一模一样。」  
科学家放下咖啡。  
「首先，目前没有这样的技术。其次，就算有，我难道会大张旗鼓地特意跑去只为和不动游星决斗吗？」见帕拉多克斯和阿波利亚点头，域矜持地加上后半句：「至少先要个签名。」  
阿波利亚：「……世界发展交给你们这种厨子真的靠谱吗？」  
帕拉多克斯问：「他和历史上的不动游星长得有多像？」  
「超级像的，基本上一模一样，」安提诺米将照片展示给他们看，得到好友们齐齐惊叹，「你们看，连脸上的刺青都一样。」  
「……他的父母是有多爱不动游星，」阿波利亚感慨，「我怎么记得DNA改造是违法的？」  
域眼皮都不抬。  
「我们都不知道这个名字是不是这人伪造的。他很聪明，选了这样一个名字。要知道，『天灾』过后，很多父母都喜欢给自己的孩子取名叫游星。如果只是他喜欢崇拜不动游星，将自己整容成不动游星的样子也未尝不可能。」  
「所以，安提诺米，我知道你是好心。但你一定不能对这样一个来历不明的人放下戒心。」  
  
［Zone］：我说过什么，安提诺米？  
［Aporia］：你不能怪安提诺米嘛，嘻嘻。毕竟他二十年来第一次谈恋爱。  
［Antinomy］：为什么又是卢奇亚诺……  
［Aporia］：你想打架吗！  
［Paradox］：其实从你隔三差五就开始和我们宣扬不动游星——我是说你家那个——的优点后，我就觉得你可能有陷入爱河的趋势。  
［Antinomy］：但是他的优点真的很多啊，游星也是很棒的人。我知道Zone让我对他保持戒心是好意，但我还是很难想象游星是坏人……  
［Paradox］：你不要把有限的时间浪费在无限的吹游星上，我知道你今天有比赛。  
  
不动游星和安提诺米打成一片的速度超乎人们想象。  
不动游星心思细腻，手还很巧，第一天就帮安提诺米造了一个高度刚刚好的收纳架，让安提诺米不用取工具时弯腰。 他会按照安提诺米生活习惯归拢零件和收拾房间，不干涉安提诺米的收集品，甚至还帮忙加固了手办柜。  
结果就是，安提诺米在追星道路上越跑越远。阿波利亚第六次帮他签收快递后终于忍无可忍，告诉安提诺米有他没快递有快递没他。  
收快递的就变成不动游星。  
不动游星最开始看着那个和自己长得一模一样的人的海报贴满房间还会脸红，后来就能淡定地帮安提诺米拼手办，甚至能帮忙设计Pose。作为一个合格的厨，安提诺米收了一整套5DS战队，不动游星帮忙做了支架。据说姿势是根据冠军合照来摆的。  
布鲁诺撑着脸，看不动游星摆弄。他的手真的很巧，用细铁丝和超轻黏土做支撑，在不影响外观的情况下做到最好。  
「游星好像很喜欢龙亚和龙可？」连调整姿势的时候都温柔的多。  
他叼着铁丝。  
「他们自己住在新童实野市，龙可的身体也不是很好。」不动游星取出镊子，「所以有时候我会比较担心他们。」  
布鲁诺眨眨眼睛：「话是这么说，但龙可和龙亚的年龄怎么看都比你和我加起来大吧。」  
不动游星：「……你说得对。」  
布鲁诺接过手办，他注意到最边上空了一个位置。不动游星慢慢将工具归位。  
「5DS其实还有一位整备士。」  
「我倒是听过这个版本，不过好像没有照片，WRGP之前也没有整备士。所以官方一直没出过七人的5DS，」他挠着下巴，「游星也是7人派的？我还以为只有我一个。」  
不动游星失笑：「5D'S不是一直都是七个人吗？」  
布鲁诺一拍桌子：「说的没错！游星明天要不要和我去逛逛5D'S纪念馆？」  
  
［Paradox］：这事我怎么不知道？  
［Aporia］：这是约会吧。  
［Antinomy］：是同好之间的友好交流！  
［Zone］：所以他最喜欢不动游星的哪条龙？  
［Antinomy］：当然是星尘龙了，那可是不动游星的王牌怪兽。  
［Zone］：不动游星的王牌怪兽明明是宇宙耀变龙。  
［Antinomy］：你不要用这种推导出来的东西来做证明，不动游星最后一场比赛使用了5D'S全体成员的龙，自己的龙使用了星尘龙、流星龙和流天类星龙。他的三角同调召唤怪兽是流天类星龙。  
［Zone］：宇宙耀变龙可以通过三角同调进行召唤，流天类星龙必须和5D'S其他人组合才可以。假如没有Z-one改变历史，不动游星的王牌必然是宇宙耀变龙。  
［Paradox］：他们又开始了。  
［Aporia］：我只想知道你们去纪念馆都做了什么。  
［Antinomy］没做什么，游星去完情绪比较低落，在杰克他们的D轮前站了好久。  
［Paradox］：你说的好像他就是历史上不动游星本人一样。  
  
5D'S纪念馆是新童实野市第一任市长耶戈主持修建的，旨在纪念5D'S队对于新童实野市做出的巨大贡献以及牺牲。不动游星去的时候就在纪念馆门口见到几米高的不动游星石像，石像脚下堆满鲜花；他看到有小孩被父母牵来，在石像下放上一束花，然后恭恭敬敬的行礼，说谢谢你大英雄。  
布鲁诺拎着饮料过来的时候正巧见到他对花束发呆。  
「这是我们城市对他特殊的纪念方式，」他拉着不动游星的手慢慢向前走，「每个人都牢牢地记着他做出的贡献，记得我们脚下这片土地是来自他的牺牲。他阻止了弧线摇篮，却付出了自己的生命。」  
不动游星进去就看见杰克·阿特拉斯的全息投影，看样子是他刚刚拿下世界冠军的时期。就算只是投影也没法阻拦友人的气势，他的声音回荡在大厅：  
「……5D'S是我人生中第一次也是最后一次组队，不要搞错了，每个人都是我杰克·阿特拉斯独一无二的队友。特别是不动游星。他是我唯一的承认的对手，是这世上最强的决斗者。我已经和这世上最强的决斗者组过队，怎么可能还和5D'S以外的庸才组队！」  
布鲁诺说：「杰克·阿特拉斯去世后将财产全部捐赠给儿童基金会，但是D轮和卡组却留给了博物馆。」  
他在下一个大厅遇到乌鸦的全息投影。他比不动游星记忆里要年长一些，留了胡子。似乎在玛莎家里接受的采访。  
「……其实他们两个并没有看起来那么成熟。杰克挑食还任性，我们有段时间资金紧张他还常常喝蓝山，真是现在想想都气人；游星看起来比较好说话其实很容易沉迷工作忘记吃饭，他们俩有时候还不如龙可和龙亚。」他说到这顿了顿，「但他们依然是我最好的朋友。」  
十六夜秋说：「游星把我从歧途中拯救出来，正是因为游星，我才决定去做一名医生，而5D'S带给了我真正属于友情的温暖。我走出了自己的心魔，也确立了未来的目标。哪怕我不再决斗，我也记得和他们一起在赛场上奔驰的感觉。」  
龙亚说：「教会我D轮决斗的是游星，教会我决斗者责任的是5D'S。在新童实野市那几年是对我人生影响最大的几年，正因如此我成为了一名职业决斗选手。我会把5D'S的精神一直传递下去，像当初他们把火种传递给我一样。」  
龙可说：「我和龙亚的爸爸妈妈因为工作缘故常年在外，所以绝大多数时间只有我们两个人。把这份孤独驱散的正是5D'S。如果说我这一生做的最正确的事情是什么，那就是在那个时候救了游星。他像兄长一样爱护着我和龙亚，教会了我们D轮决斗，并且让我们有勇气去面对崭新的人生。」  
他慢慢走过那些投影，在熟悉的声音里注视那些被封在展柜里的旧日痕迹。不动游星的目光在每张简介和照片上都停留很久，他伸出手，却只能碰到玻璃。  
布鲁诺回过头，看见不动游星站在5DS的D轮展柜前。D轮摆在光下，而他和光一步之遥。  
幸运之轮、黑乌鸦号、红色D轮、决斗滑板。  
还有真红魔龙、黑羽龙、黑蔷薇龙、古妖龙和生命激流龙。  
最中间空着D轮大小的位置，下面写着「等你回来·游星号」。  
  
［Aporia］：按照常理来说，他逛完应该去纪念品商店买一打游星号模型。没人能躲过5D'S纪念馆的虐心营销。  
［Paradox］：想出这个办法的真是天才  
［Antinomy］：游星倒是买了很多5D'S的模型，游星号的一个没买。  
［Aporia］：他真的打算想游星的时候看看自己的脸吗？  
［Paradox］：你现在说他的D轮和不动游星的一模一样我都不惊讶了。  
［Antinomy］：我没说过吗？就是一模一样啊？  
［Zone］：？  
［Paradox］：？？  
［Aporia］：？？？？？？？  
  
不动游星回来后情绪不高，布鲁诺也不知道怎么办，正巧他有比赛，需要出门一星期。走之前思索再三，还是给同居人留了封开导的信，大致意思我要出门等我回来不知道你为什么不开心但看我比赛就能开心了云云。  
比赛当天队友一脸复杂地说安提诺米有人找你，他放下盒饭满脸莫名其妙，心说不就是阿波利亚他们几个吗队友又不是没见过。出门他才明白为什么队友那个表情。  
他的同居人登着那辆仿佛是从博物馆跑出来的D轮在里三层外三层的人群中对他招手。安提诺米凑过去的时候听围观群众感慨这个Coser水平好高。  
不动游星把爬到腿上的小孩子放下，说我来看你的比赛。  
不动游星看着安提诺米。  
安提诺米看着D轮。  
「……这是你的？」  
不动游星说是的。  
「修好了？」  
「这几天一直在修理D轮，」他抱歉地笑笑，「让你担心了，对不起。」  
  
［Antinomy］：我骑过。说实话没有三角鹰马力足，驾驶难度也比较高；但胜在轻巧，速度快。但有些程序确实比较老旧，我和游星改造以后好了不少。  
［Aporia］：…………  
［Paradox］：…………  
［Zone］：…………他的卡组不会是废品卡组吧。  
［Antinomy］：你怎么知道？！  
  
那天以后不动游星要开朗的多。在这之前他虽然温柔，对布鲁诺有问必答，但脸总是板着。布鲁诺觉得他有心事，那些心事不能和外人说，以至于沉甸甸压在肩头，几乎把不动游星压垮。现在他就像卸下了包袱，虽然经常往纪念馆跑，但是比起最初那几天笑容要多的多。  
不动游星身体还是不好，没法进行骑乘决斗，所以D轮在他们这就当摩托用。安提诺米没有比赛的时候俩人常常骑着D轮沿着海边走，他们从D轮改造唠到肥皂剧，天南海北，什么都有。有时候安提诺米会停在路边去买上两杯奶茶，两个人站在路灯下，让海风拂过面颊，看星河万里，群星闪耀。  
他们回来后没事的话会进行简单的桌面决斗——不使用决斗盘那种。多数时候是布鲁诺输，职业选手第一次被打爆的时候直接傻眼，嚷嚷着再来一局——接着继续被打爆。  
每当这时不动游星都摇摇头说我去看看你的D轮。  
后来见识到这幅场景的布鲁诺队友调侃，说游星是不是安提诺米的整备士。职业选手挠挠鼻子，不动游星抬起头，说布鲁诺不反对的话我就是。  
几个大男人疯狂起哄，还有眼红的说可恶我也想要。布鲁诺嚷嚷这个不行游星不能外借，队友气的把他按在沙发上挠痒痒，游星摇摇头笑着看他们闹。  
  
突然有那么一天，安提诺米的队友问他：「情人节你给不动游星送了什么东西？」  
安提诺米愣了一下。  
他的队友也愣了一下。  
「不是吧？你好渣啊！」  
布鲁诺·约翰尼·安提诺米思考了好几天，决定把「我好像谈恋爱了」这件事告诉他的多年好友们。  
  
［Aporia］：我听你描述我都觉得有些不对劲，不止我，还有卢奇亚诺和普拉西多，我们都觉得不对劲。  
［Paradox］：我记得有种说法是5D'S拥有红龙的力量。既然决斗精灵都是真实存在的，那么红龙保佑5DS未尝不可能。  
［Antinomy］：帕拉多克斯，你才是应该去写小说的那个。  
［Paradox］：我怎么记得这个灵感是你提供的。  
［Antinomy］：你难道想说我家游星是历史上不动游星本人？我在和我的偶像同居？我的偶像还给我做整备士？你是不是想让我在赛场上想起这事然后笑到口胡？我就知道帕拉多克斯你看我不顺眼很久了！！！！  
［Paradox］：我干什么了我！  
［Aporia］：…………排除所有不可能，剩下那个再不可思议也会是答案。虽然你一总结听起来真的很扯淡。  
［Zone］：我觉得我们需要见一面。和你，还有不动游星。  
  
「太一」成员光从职业来看，很难想象他们会有交集——科学家、职业决斗选手、人格分裂佣兵，还有能和决斗精灵沟通的普通决斗教师。但命运就是这么奇怪，让这四个看似不会有交集的男人莫名其妙成了好友。  
科学家、佣兵和教师从车上下来，身着正装，气势汹汹。他们大老远就透过玻璃窗看见安提诺米和不动游星坐在一起。两个人在说什么亲密的体己话，笑的时候贴在一处。  
人格分裂佣兵五官都皱在一起。  
「哦，」卢奇亚诺掐着嗓子，「多么令人厌恶的酸臭味。我的机皇帝呢？」  
三个男人对视一眼——假如他们那看起来不靠谱的猜测是真的——确认眼神后他们理了理卡组，神色庄重。风吹起男人们的长发，他们仿佛要踏向战场，宣传车正用大喇叭放着奥利给从后面经过；Zone将手插进口袋，确认自己没有忘记带重要道具。  
饭店是阿波利亚定的，男人在吃喝上有一套。安提诺米等候多时，他今天抹了发胶，看起来帅了不少——普拉西多嫉妒地想。不动游星穿着灰色休闲西装，见他们来从饭桌旁起身，礼貌无可挑剔。  
「阿波利亚。」  
「帕拉多克斯。」  
「域。」  
不动游星伸出手：「你们好，我是不动游星。」  
域矜持地点头。事实上他们在来之前单独拉了个小群，讨论见到这位疑似科幻小说活了的当事人该做什么反应，当时帕拉多克斯的提议是当面辱骂星尘龙，不过被何塞否决了理由是域和安提诺米可能动手比不动游星还快——科学家把从进门开始一直放在口袋里的那只手抽出来。  
他将手里的东西放到不动游星掌心。  
他从另一个口袋里掏出时械神，用双手递到不动游星面前：  
「假如你是拯救了世界的那位不动游星的话，可以给我签个名吗？」  
阿波利亚目瞪口呆。  
帕拉多克斯目瞪口呆。  
安提诺米还在状况外：「签名，签什么名？」  
不动游星愣了一下，他瞅瞅时械神，又瞅瞅眼前的男人，试探性地问：「Z-one？」  
他缓慢点头。  
不动游星翻过时械神，在卡背上写下「不動遊星」。  
域盯着和太阳队展出的一模一样的签名许久，感慨：「我这辈子值了。」  
  
他们回去的时候安提诺米走在前面，不动游星跟在身后。职业选手停下脚步，他转过身，和不动游星对视。  
「呃，」他摸摸鼻子，「不动游星？」  
不动游星有些好笑。  
「是。」  
安提诺米张张嘴：「那个不动游星？」  
「如果你说是不是你收集了很多海报和手办的那个原型的话，」不动游星忍着笑，「是。」  
安提诺米捂住脸。  
「其实我才是比较尴尬那个，」不动游星干咳一声，「忽然发现自己被拍成了电视剧、做成手办和雕像……还有铺天盖地的海报……」更别提眼前这人还是他曾经的朋友。不动游星看见布鲁诺疯狂吹自己不停买周边还把海报贴满墙真是心情复杂。  
安提诺米捂着脸蹲下。  
他声音闷闷的：「天啊，你为什么不提醒我？太丢人了。」  
「因为可信度很低。」不动游星一本正经分析，「从外界反应来看，普遍默认我在和Z-one的最后一战中死亡。比起穿越时空，还是卡片和长相伪造更可信一点。」  
安提诺米蹲在地上想了会儿，悲哀地发现不动游星说的是事实。如果第一天他就和自己说他是历史上的不动游星，他只会以为对方脑子有病。  
他仰头看他。  
「那你是怎么从过去来到未来的？」  
不动游星将手臂上的龙印给他看。  
「应该是红龙救了我。」  
他不记得用D轮撞击永动机时发生了什么。他和Z-one决斗完没什么力气，只剩下驾驶D轮的本能在支撑着。他原本以为自己会和弧线摇篮同归于尽，没想到再睁眼是布鲁诺的家。他盯着这张熟悉的面孔，有那么一瞬不动游星以为自己来到了死后的世界。  
当他知道自己活下来并且来到未来后，他的吃惊不比现在的安提诺米少多少。  
「如果不是布鲁诺收留我的话，」他笑了笑，「我还不知道该怎么办。」  
其实最初不动游星想说很多。比如我们见过比如我很庆幸遇到的是你，但后来他什么也没有说。这个布鲁诺没有遇到那么悲伤的事，没有和他们并肩作战的过去；他每天最快乐的就是在赛场驰骋和收集周边，不动游星不应该将另一个布鲁诺的悲伤强加到他身上。  
那太自私，也太不公平。  
当他知道自己暂时不能决斗的时候其实非常不适应，他似乎一直在战斗——先是为了夺回星尘龙，接着是暗痣人，然后是WRGP和对抗「太一」。他总在前进，背负众人的期待前进，为了一个更伟大的目标决斗。  
所以当他不用为了别人决斗的时候，他感受到的不是轻松，而是茫然。双肩轻松却不习惯。  
他应该去哪？他应该做什么？不动游星不知道。他好像失去了重物的气球，不知道该飘向哪里。  
这时候，布鲁诺对他说，他熟悉的人对他说：「不动游星肯定不会对需要帮助的人置之不理。」  
在那一瞬，他重回地面。  
不动游星想起WRGP，想起和5D'S并肩战斗的日子，他们最后凝固成一张张相片一段段影像，停留在物是人非的当年。  
他不在的岁月里，他的朋友们各自有了新的生活。他只停留在属于他们的共同的过去。  
而不动游星新的人生，属于布鲁诺·约翰尼·安提诺米。  
不动游星抬起头，注视这片和布鲁诺一起看过无数次的星空。无论是什么时候，是过去还是现在，头顶的银河都不曾变过。它们的光从遥远的几亿年前过来，落到现在的不动游星眼中。远方传来几声D轮的轰鸣，LED屏正播放广告，姑娘们挽着朋友的手臂热热闹闹穿过街道。 

世界一片繁荣。 

他在安提诺米面前蹲下。  
「我可以继续做你的整备士吗，布鲁诺？」  
烟花忽然钻上夜空，和星河交相呼应，照亮天幕。安提诺米怔愣，浅灰色的眼里倒映烟火，而游星站在其中。  
那些他对不动游星的印象渐渐重合——他认识的游星，历史上的不动游星。不动游星是拯救世界的英雄，也是帮他调整D轮的普通人。他慢慢走过5D'S纪念馆，转瞬又驾驶D轮来看自己的比赛。  
他所崇敬的人就站在他面前，跨越数十年的时间。在不动游星不知道之前，他就已经对他一见钟情。  
安提诺米喉咙动了动。  
他忽然抱住不动游星——这大概是他们相处以来布鲁诺做的最大胆的动作。  
他在不动游星耳边说：「那能请你做我一辈子的整备士吗，游星？」  
不动游星慢慢收紧双臂。左臂传来熟悉的炽热，红龙在他耳边道别。他听见红龙的声音远去，他的老朋友化为一束光，藏在烟花里，带着欣慰离去。  
而不动游星闭上眼睛：  
「好。」  
  
FIN.


End file.
